The Conclusion
by RockingAngels
Summary: Natsume and Mikan know each other for the past 15 years. Their relationship was a steady and growing relationship. Can one little thing stop them from being together forever? Read to find out. Rated K for everyone. This is a ONE SHOT only. Thank you.


Hey Guys! First fanfic. REVIEW!

A/N: I DON'T OWN **GAKUEN ALICE** OR **BOYS LIKE GIRLS**

...

They both were in a tight embrace, with tears down their face on the edge of a sidewalk. People gave them glances and some walked away while some smiled at the sight they saw.

_Flasback_

_Mikan walked through the bustling streets. She lived in the greatest city of all, Tokyo. Natsume had called earlier saying he wanted her to show something important and told her to come to a cafe few blocks from her house._

_She ran out the door exactly ten minutes before they were supposed to meet up. She was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans with a green long sleeved shirt with a grey sweater and a scarf that Natsume bought for her birthday last year._

_She was walking there as fast as she could, while walking she was curious what Natsume was going to show her. _

_The cafe coming into clear view, she turned around and saw Natsume hugging a woman who looked like a slut, well in her mind. But in actuality she was beautiful and looked like a goddess. _

_She stood there. Watching, with all sorts of emotions running through her mind._

_Wait, who is she?_

_Why is she there?_

_Why is she hugging Natsume?_

_Why is NATSUME hugging her?_

_I should be the only one who hugs Natsume, and puts a sweet smile on his face._

_Why am I even here?_

_I knew it, I wasn't good enough._

_Wait, am I feeling jealous?_

_UGH, this is so stupid! I should just ask him._

_But, when she turned around, they were having coffee and they were talking in a such an amiable manner, she felt like was intruding. She FELT like she was INTRUDING. When did she feel like SHE was the one intruding. Her heart clenched with fear, she started to back away step by step._

_..._

_Natsume was looking around in the cafe waiting for Mikan to appear, so he could tell her about his feelings, and then show her the big surprise. Its not very often he sings and he finally had the guts to ask her._

_A person suddenly caught Natsume's attention. With her dyed brown hair and her change in eye color from red to brown, she looked unrecognizable. She had been gone for almost 3 years. But he knew her from childhood and because he could feel the sibling connection. _

_It was Aoi._

_They made small chatter. Aoi told Natsume about her career in modeling._

_Natsume thought, " Huh, well that explains her appearance."_

_Aoi asked him what he was doing here, he told her he was waiting for Mikan to show her the big surprise._

_Natsume glanced at the clock, Mikan should have been here about 10 minutes ago. He glanced at the window. What he saw shocked him like hell. There was Mikan looking at him with a broken expression._

_She had tears on her face streaming down, and she was backing away slowly on to the street._

_His eyes held curiosity, and confusion. His eyes widened with shock and realization. Shit. He realized how it all looked to Mikan. Him with another girl whom she couldn't recognize but knew._

_Everything happened too fast, he saw a speeding truck coming her way, she also noticed that a vehicle was heading her way. _

_..._

_But Mikan stood still, she was frozen and couldn't do anything. All sorts of thoughts were racing through her head. _

_This is it, isn't it?_

_I am sorry Natsume, I wasn't good enough for you._

_Well, goodbye grandpa, Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and most of all Natsume. I'll always love you._

_She closed her eyes and waited to be sent into the skies above with the cosmos. _

_She opened her eyes slowly, bright light shown into her eyes. Images were blurry, and she couldn't see anything. But she could hear. _

_"WAKE UP MIKAN"_

_"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE"_

_" I need you so much. I love you, I never meant to hurt you."_

_" Baka, that wasn't any woman I was talking with, it was Aoi, my sister."_

_Mikan opened her eyes slowly, and saw Natsume kneeling beside her with tears blossoming in his crimson eyes. Mikan registered what Natsume had said._

_"WHAT?!"_

_"THAT WAS AOI?"_

_She spluttered, " Bu-But she-she LOOKS SO DIFFERENT!"_

_"Thats what happens when you are a model, baka," Natsume replied_

_Mikan suddenly felt guilty of accusing Natsume of cheating. She knew he wasn't capable of cheating on her, but she still jumped to conclusions. She knew she should have waited and asked Natsume who she was. But, being her she arose to a false conclusion and almost ended up squished under a truck._

_"I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that."_

_Natsume just embraced her tightly. He didn't let go for some time. They just stayed there enjoying each other's presence._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah I am fine, um, do you want to go someplace else other than the sidewalk?"_

_End of Flashback_

Natsume chuckled and helped her up. They arrived at the cafe and ordered two coffees with strawberry cake. Mikan had forgotten about Natsume's "important thing."

But he hadn't, his plan was going accordingly. The head waitress clapped her hands and called for everyone's attention.

"Everybody, we have a special occasion today for a special couple in this cafe. Please give a round of applause to Natsume and Mikan's engagement."

Mikan's eyes widened, "WAIT, WHAAAAAT?" She turned around to look at Natsume.

She saw Natsume on the mini stage in front of her with a microphone in his hand.

Natsume gave her a small smile, "Mikan, this one's for you."

**_"Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls_**

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around_

_I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_

_This is how I do_

_When I think about you_

_I never thought that you could break me apart_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart_

_You want to get inside_

_Then you can get in line_

_But not this time_

_Cause you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_I won't try to philosophize_

_I'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyes_

_This is how I feel_

_And it's so surreal_

_I got a closet filled up to the brim_

_With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons_

_And I don't know why_

_You'd even try_

_But I won't lie_

_You caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_It never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

_And I'm feeling like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_It never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_And I'm feeling like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_It never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_And I'm feeling like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

She sat there stunned. Her eyes wide open with excitement, and love, her jaw dropped to the floor. She struggled to say something but she kept her mouth shut.

Natsume strode over to Mikan in long strides. He stood there and stared into her hazel chocolate eyes swirling with emotions.

He bent down on one knee,

"Mikan, I love you. I never regretted messing with you in grade school, and looking at your panties. I never once looked back. You opened my heart to a new world. Whenever you smile, my whole day brightens up. I always get jealous when you talk to another boy. I never want you to look at another person besides me. I want to be the only one who can put a smile on your face. I want to kiss you all day, and never stop. Your scent is intoxicating and pulls me to be closer to you. I hope we can be together forever till eternity."

She looked at him with a smile.

"Mikan, will you marry me?"

"Baka, of course I will. You are my life, you are the reason I live."

**Do what you do best, REVIEW!- and other stuff :P**


End file.
